Chapter 27
Oh, "Flowersmoke" (嗚呼、『花煙』, Aa, “hana kemuri”) is the 27th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Fujita asks En about how Shin and Noi became partners while Ebisu looks for Kikurage in the couch where everyone is sit. En starts the story with the old Noodle Soup Franchise he used to run in the past called "Flower smoke" a successful business where Noi used to work as a bouncer. One day she engaged in a fight with a thief who run from the shop without pay his dinner, she confronted the young man revealing him as Shin, looking at his rotten arms, she healed him in order to kill him in a fair fight, thankful for what she did to him, he promised to return the favor one day, after he stabbed the back of her head with his hammer in order to escape while she heal her wound. Chota appears out of nowhere and sits in the middle of the two, saying how romantic was the story, En freaks out and shouts to the bird mask to not sit near him. Continuing his story, En eventually hires Shin when he finds out his unique and useful type of magic, and he is going to work in the same store from where he stole, reminding his employee they are not in the same level so he have to respect him. Shin appears in the middle of Noi's training, feeding some monstrous looking bats at the top of the Devil's church, to tell her he is now a cleaner hired by En. Elsewhere, a Devil talks to En about Noi's training, now in the last stage. Chota interrupts the conversation to go for some drinks, Ebisu finds Kikurage and uses her as a filler for her lost implants. En explains about how popular the store was, and how many people wanted to eat there and buy some by-products, like a big mushroom plush he made (and opportunely had at hand). Back in the story Shin starts working at the store and discover that Noi is in fact a girl, they talk and get along well, he ask how her Devil train is going and Noi tells him that the last stage of the training is not use any magic for a year until the next Blue Night. The time goes on and a year later her body starts to morph into a Devil, and her horns pierce her mask. They talk about how they would no longer talk nor stay together when she becomes a Devil, Shin mentions how stupid and weird is the jingle of the shop (wrote, and sang by En) is and both agree that he is a retard (En points out how big of a hit it was back then). In that moment two shady Magic Users appear and destroys the shop to capture both of them for the blue night, Shin and Noi fight them and seemly kill them, but not before the big one called Baku (whose head was smashed with a huge boulder by Noi) throws one last barrage of his explosive smoke to them, Shin blocks the attack and saves Noi at expenses of his body, now completely flayed, in a way to repay for what she did to him in the past, Nevertheless she heals him and En explains that a Devil came in the moment and declared invalid her training. A couple days later Shin was feeling down for be responsible from Noi's failed exam, En lets him know that there is a new cleaner in teh family and Noi appears as his new partner, they sings the contract for the Blue Night and the story ends. Fujita asks what happened with the Flower Smoke Shop, Chota explains, after some cases of death by poisonous mushrooms the franchise went to bankrupt, En was really pissed about that. Characters * En * Ebisu * Noi * Shin * Fujita * Chota * Baku * Yaku Trivia * This is the First time the Flower smoke shop is mentioned * In this Chapter a series of different Devils are in charge of Noi's training, but its rectoned in a future Devil Curse explaining that all her training was done by Duston. * The events between En hiring Shin and his first formal meeting with Noi are portrayed in a some sort of filler in the Bonus Curse 9 Category:Chapters